The monster trio are here to visit
by Simone1815
Summary: The monster trio come to our world but their not one piece only a girl has been having dreams of their travels. Can she get them back, is their a way back, is there even a place to go back to? Will she ask to go with them, do they want her to go with them, is she even allowed to go with them? Please R&R. Pairings later.
1. Shin'nyūsei

**So since I really want to focus on my other story I will only update this if people actually enjoy it. If not then I wont bother. Personally this one is my favorite while the other has more potential to be a long story. So I actually will finish it but slower if no one is reading it. **

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own One Piece. If I did Luffy would wear those meat stuffed black shorts more often.**

I was sitting in the guidance office doing one of my daily sessions that the school had forced me to take. Lately I have been having these weird dreams, they keep me up sometimes, but I didn't think I acted suspiciously or any different for that matter.

God forbid your English essay happens to kill all of its characters a few times. The principle had stated this was just a precautionary considering I had no guardians.

My parents were never social and were disliked by the rest of the family so they mostly kept to themselves. Which I had no problem with since my mom always just said it was us three against the world and that we were going to win. However, when I had turned two, I was told my parents committed suicide.

Yet I knew that wasn't true because I along with a few other cops watched it happen, but they lied to avoid unnecessary fighting, they had claimed.

They were murdered by a vicious man who scared the cops and manipulated them using fear. However all I felt was indifference, I remembered thinking, 'I'll have to make money somehow so I can finish paying off the bills and the house'. It was at that point that I realized my emotions must have been warped or something. I have never really been scared of anything and people say I adapt to anything as if it was normal.

I showed no emotion on my face and people began to call me the beautiful untouchable ice queen, but that could also be referring to my hair that was jet black but naturally ice blue at the tips no matter how much I cut, so I let it grow down to my butt. Also my eyes I was told are the same piercing blue as my ends.

Considering my unnerving appearance and attitude, not to mention their hate for my parents, no family member wanted to take me in.

The government however came to my door and were startled how mature I was for my age. They made me a deal they would provide for my livings until I was 18 and leave enough in my savings for college and a car, if I kept quiet about me living alone, the murder, and stayed out of trouble.

Now I am 16 and have been working for a couple years to use during my college years and perhaps later.

So here I am sitting in an office full of liars trying to find out what the government and I are hiding by using a different reason.

"So has there been anything bothering you lately Julie?" the guidance counselor with shoulder length brown hair, dull brown eyes, and a pointy nose asked with a polite smile. It was obviously so fake it looked like it hurt her just to make it.

'Not in particular unless you count the fact I told everyone to call me by my full name instead of shortening it' I thought in my head but settled for a shake of the head instead. My name is Julianna D. Gorden, I hate when people shorten my name to call me as if we have been buddies.

"I see can you tell me a little about your stories that you wrote for your English class" 'finally' I thought, the quicker she brings up the main topic the faster I can get out of here.

"Did you read them?" I questioned her. She nodded yes and I continued "So what do I need to explain?" Its not that I tried to have an attitude or wanted to rebel against the world I just wanted to know what she meant.

I guess that wasn't the answer she wanted though. How I know that you ask is by the way my cheek stings. I looked up to see her glaring raising her hand. I can tell the slap hurt her worse by the way her hand was turning red fast. Ever since I could remember most things never really hurt me as it would other people.

"Why can't ya just answer the question?" Most students in my position would probably yell back to defend themselves, however I learned a long time ago that silence is the best solution.

I just stared at her lazily showing I wasn't going to respond anymore. Most teachers and other students know this by now. Knowing how impenetrable my silence shield is, and how much she didn't really care, she sighed and gave up telling me to go to class now.

My sessions were once a week on Thursdays an hour before school started. I walked to my first period class which was math.

I sat down in my usual seat in the back corner by the window and plugged in my music and put my head down. I waited until all the students filled in then I raised my head and took out the headphones from my ears to listen to what she was saying.

No one ever took the seats in front of me, to my right, and the one in front of the seat to my right. So the only seats by me were never taken. I didn't really care it wasn't like I needed to make friends. They would only get curious and ask questions making life troublesome.

The teacher started saying something about new students. I then drowned her out and looked out the window instead. I didn't look back over until I heard shuffling right by me.

Some kid who sat right by me now, had short black hair that framed his face. He had a straw hat hanging on his back and his outfit consisted of a red vest, black shorts that had a little white fluff at the bottom of each leg, and sandals.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm oh wait never mind." He sounded like he wanted to say something else but instead outstretched his hand with a huge smile waiting for me to shake it and say my name.

I raised my hand but instead went past his hand and reached over. I took his hat and placed it on his head.

"I like your hat, perfect for the future pirate king." I mumbled the end still with a straight face, leaving my hand on his hat for a few seconds. The three people in front of me definitely resembled the three from my dreams, but I wasn't crazy enough to believe it. So I said it only loud enough for Luffy to hear knowing he would pretend he didn't hear it if he was the character from my dream, but if he was someone else then he was going to be too idiotic to understand what I meant.

Seemingly unfazed he got excited and decided to tell me that the hat was very important to him and he got it from a man named Shanks.

See, but I already knew that, why, because they're the ones from my dreams. Oh well, it happens. Deciding it would make things awkward I pretended it was my first time hearing any of this and nodded along.

Then he took his hat off and pouted claiming the teacher threatened to take it if he was caught wearing it again. I nodded again understanding, those were the rules after all.

Looking in front of me I saw a man with green hair watching us converse. He wore dark green pants, dark green boots, and had a dark green bandanna tied around his left arm. He also had a green that matched his hair haramaki around his midsection and only had a yellow jacket on that he left unzipped leaving his scar showing. Seeing as we were done talking and I was still staring at him he decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro" he stated lazily and then turned around and put his head on his desk I presumed to take a nap. Last but not least taking the seat in front of Luffy was a man wearing a black suit with a light blue undershirt and a black tie. He had blond hair and an eyebrow that had a swirl. He looked at me with a heart in his eye. His other eye was covered by his hair but ya could still see it had a heart.

I noticed that they were wearing the outfits they did to Enies Lobby which was weird because my dream is already at the point where Luffy is 19 but here in front of me he's only 17. Maybe it's like this so he can still be in the same grade as me.

"I'm Sanji but you could just call me your prince." He said as he went down on his knee and took my hand and kissed the back of it.

To say the room was stunned would be an understatement. Not only had one of the new students pushed their luck and was aiming for the 'prettiest' girl in school so they said, they were also surprised I didn't do anything.

First of all there are many students just in my class with better looks than mine. They have eyes the blue of the ocean or the sky. Some even have pretty gold colors that seem to light up the room.

Not only that but every girl that I have seen always smile and the boys always tell them how pretty their smile is, so I never understand how I get called the most beautiful. Not that I cared much anyway because due to that no one talked to me. It was like I was mean or evil I just didn't show that emotion. Oh well it didn't really matter anyway.

Sanji just stayed on his one knee looking at my face as if waiting for a reaction. Unfortunately for him I gave him my lazy stare. Apparently he did not know that it meant he was getting no reply. Probably because my lazy look was no different from my normal face because all I did was close my eyelids a little more, but I guess if you're around me enough you catch on, so the teacher decided to clear her throat and get class going again.

"Since you guys seem to get along well I'll be expecting you to show the three new students around the school Julianna." She stated rather than asked, knowing I wouldn't reply either way. Yet I didn't mind that meant I got to skip the rest of the day.

It was then that I heard something similar to swooning calling out 'Ah so your name is Julianna, a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl.' Figuring it was probably Sanji and I didn't know how to reply I pretended I didn't hear it and went back to looking out the window.

**Well how was it? Please review if you want more if not I'll just continue my other story.**


	2. Kaizoku bento

**Second Chapter. Please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own One Piece... if I did I would not let Nami hit Luffy...ever.**

Third Person POV

Only 25 minutes into class Luffy started to poke Sanji's shoulder with his finger. Sanji getting annoyed turned around and glared at said finger.

"Sanji, when will we get our pirate bentou?" Luffy asked in a hush tone, since he was yelled at earlier for speaking too loud.

"We just got to this strange world, there was no time for me to make lunches." Sanji stated.

"Then when will you make the lunches…"Luffy whined back getting impatient.

"You'll have to wait Luffy until after we leave this place then I'll try and find somewhere I can cook." Sanji replied and then turned around to pay attention. It was a female teacher after all.

Luffy pouted and rested his head looking to his left. 'Of course' he thought he would ask the girl next to him if she had any food. Reaching over he gently poked her shoulder to get her attention away from the window.

She turned her head slowly her hair swaying slightly and looked at him questioningly with her blue eyes. It was new for her for someone to randomly just poke her and she didn't know what to expect.

"Do you have any food?" He quietly asked her. She nodded as Luffy's face lit up like a christmas tree. She pulled out a box and handed it to him then handed him a pair of chopsticks.

Immediately he began filling his cheeks with her lunch. She didn't really mind because she never ate her lunch anyway. Yet for some reason she continued to watch him eat. After hearing his munching Sanji turned around and wondered how Luffy got food.

"Shishishishi… she gave it to me" He stated pointing his finger over to Julianne. With much difficulty Sanji reached over and managed to steal a bite.

"Did you make this yourself?" He asked Julianne as Luffy turned wondering as well. She simply nodded her head yes and turned to look back out the window. Sanji was a little surprised he had expected a pro or her parents had made it because it was so delicious.

The bell finally ringed signaling the end of class and everyone stood up. She walked towards the door then turned around staring at the three. She then tilted her head so slightly it wouldn't have been noticed unless you were paying attention. Which Sanji and Luffy were. They woke Zoro up and followed after her.

She went outside to the hallway and motioned that they were going to wait a bit. After the hallways were empty she started walking.

"Do you have your schedules?" She spoke up for the first time after she put Luffy's hat on his head earlier today.

The three boys pulled out the papers in their pockets that we're given to them by a bald guy who called himself the principle.

"Do you mean these Julianne-chan?" Questioned Sanji wondering what they were.

"Yeah… they tell you what class you have." She reached out her hand for their schedules. Without hesitation they give it to her. "We have every class except one together and we have the same lunch." She told them handing the papers back.

Sanji swooned in the back calling out his happiness to the heavens. Zoro figuring he'd have to be the brains on this one decided to speak up.

"Alright then I guess you could just show us to those classes when we go, so why don't you show us where the classes we don't share are now?" Zoro said flatly.

"She can do whatever she wants marimo!" Sanji yelled and went to kick him. Julianna grabbed his leg like it was nothing and set it down.

"You'll get in trouble for violence." She stated in way that allowed no arguing. Then turned around and started walking. Luffy followed happily leaving a startled Zoro and Sanji a little behind. They were both thinking the same thing. 'How'd she stop that kick?'

"This door," she pointed to one of the brown wooden doors, "leads to the weight room, the class you have Zoro." She made note that all the classes were in the same hallway so she could show him everyday so he wouldn't get lost.

She then walked a little further down the hallway and pointed to another brown wooden door and started her explanation. "This is the kitchen for cooking class, which you have Sanji."

Then they walked all the way to the end of the hallway and stopped at a different door. These however we're different from the others. This one was a double door and was a silver metal and had no windows.

"This is the pool area for swimming lessons, I'll be in here with Luffy." They all looked shocked it was a little weird that they all got classes that fit them perfectly so when Luffy got swimming they were a little worried. "Don't worry," Julianne stated still with the straight face she gave them all day, "I know he can't swim, I'll do something."

Relief flooded them and at the same time suspiciousness flooded Zoro. She started walking again and they followed her as she left the hallway and went down another. She stopped at another set of double doors that we're the same brown as the others.

"This is the cafeteria." She said and walked in. As she walked through many eyes fell on them. Zoro figured it was because they were new but noticed they weren't staring at all of them but just Julianne. Sanji being too busy looking at the girls didn't notice. Luffy being too busy looking at the food didn't notice either.

Zoro began to realize the girls were looking at her with jealousy while the boys looked at her with want. For some reason it made Zoro a little angry so he walked closer to her protectively.

Julianne didn't notice the stares or Zoro's sudden movement and kept walking towards the line.

"We wait in line here and point to the food and how much you want. They weigh it at the end and then we pay by the pound." As they got further up in line it was finally their turn to order.

Sanji and Zoro got rather normal meals while Luffy ordered the most meat they would allow him. At the end when it was time to pay Julianne swiped her card paying for their meals and her water.

Julianne showed them to the tree she eats under for lunch outside. Right away Luffy began to pile food in his mouth, while Zoro and Sanji ate at a more leisurely pace.

"Do you mind if I ask a couple questions?" Zoro spoke up after five minutes. Julianne took a sip of her water not used to talking so much and then looked at Zoro waiting for him to continue. "First of all how did you pay them with that piece of plastic?"

"I give all my money to a bank where they hold it for me. Whenever I swipe this card it allows me to use the money in the bank." She answered skipping a lot of details. Still confused, but realizing he was going to get no more details, and didn't really care how he got his food anyway, Zoro moved on to his next question.

"Alright, how'd you know Luffy can't swim?"

"I'm surprised you caught that stupid marimo." Sanji started thinking back.

"Shut up, stupid ero-cook you would have caught it too if you weren't drooling at her every second." Zoro shouted back.

"Huh, what was that shitty swordsman?"

"You heard me dartboard."

"I'll answer that if you tell me how you guys got here, I know you're not really from here." She decided to break the argument before it got violent being too tired to stop one of those.

The forgotten Luffy decided to tell his tale of how they got here.

**I know it's not a lot but I wanted to update before the day ended. I'll make it up to you guys by updating again soon. Please Review.**


End file.
